Flames of Love
by Prisoner of Azkaban711
Summary: Written for Quidditch League Round 1 - James cannot find words for his love for Lily, only that it causes a fever within him.


Author's Note: This is written for the Quidditch League Round 1 Competition "Getting to know your team members". So, Sakshi, this one for you :) And thanks Ana for being a great Beta :P

Chaser 3's favourite character/pairing: Jily

Prompts used: (word) beginning, (word) luscious, and (song) 'Fever' by Peggy Lee

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Flames of Love**

Ever since I'd known her, Lily Evans had been the only girl I'd ever looked at. It had taken me so many years to convince her that I was not just the pretentious show off I appeared to be, but someone who was truly invested in her happiness and of all those close to me.

So when she had finally agreed to go out with me, I was overjoyed. I had been sure for years that, given time and a chance to really get to know me, she would come around.

And I hadn't been wrong. Since the beginning of our newfound relationship, she was like a different person to the one who had so often scowled at me in the corridors of Hogwarts. She would willingly slip her arms around me in Gryffindor common room, no longer caring who saw or who cared. Her beautiful emerald eyes would tell me everything I needed to know, without a word being spoken between us.

_Like the sun lights up the cerulean sky, I feel myself brighten whenever she calls my name; the fever she causes me is almost unbearable. Every time she touches my skin, I feel like I'm on fire. No one else could ever cause these feelings to stir within me._

_She'll never really know how much I love her, but only because I could never find the words that would truly express the depth of my affections. Her safety and contentment are the only things I care about._

_Sirius sometimes says to me, in his oh-so-experienced tone that: "Chicks were born to give you fever, be it witches or muggles" whenever he sees me smile absently at her in classes._

One night, when the shining silver orb, not quite full, hung in place against the star-studded sky, Lily and I lay on the cold grass in front of the great expanse of water that split the Hogwarts grounds. It had become a habit of ours, to lay out in the glowing moonlight, enjoying one another's company and not having to think about anything or anyone that lay behind the stone walls of the castle.

Luscious, crimson curls spread out across the dark turf, as Lily lay on her back examining the tiny pinpricks of light from above. I lay next to her, our fingers were entwined with one another and despite the obvious chill in the air, I felt as though I was sitting in front of a roaring fire.

Lily sighed and lent up on one elbow so that she could look at me directly, gently smoothing some of my unruly hair out of my eyes that had previously obstructed my view of her.

"James," she said softly, "If someone had told me one month ago that I would love you like I do now, I would have told them that they were insane, but now that I know, I want you to know that I'm going to treat you right from here on in."

There was true sincerity in her eyes as she pressed her lips gently against my own, sending a spark shooting through my body.

"You don't have to change the way you treat me, Evans" I replied when she pulled away. "I was the one who was rude to you for such a long time, so you have nothing to feel bad about in the way that you treated me. I made you angry; I get that."

I grinned at her as I finished my last comment, and the amusement in her eyes was apparent.

"You have no idea, Potter" she answered, rolling her eyes at me.

Our lips met again and for a time we could simply revel in the fact that we were together and that nothing could break the contented atmosphere we had created for ourselves on the bank by the lake.

We were kindling the spark that had erupted between us and creating a sphere of warmth which swelled within both of our hearts.

I almost whimpered when she pulled away and began to stand up, her silhouette outlined with glowing moonlight. From behind us, I heard the clock tower chime twelve times, each one breaking the otherwise still and tranquil surroundings that we had enjoyed all night.

"Come on James," Lily said to me, taking my hand in hers as we walked reluctantly back to the castle.

We traversed the uneven ground that led to the flagstone steps that announced the entrance to the great stone castle that had been our home for so long.

We slipped through the doors into the soft glow of firelight as the torches on the walls began to burn themselves out. Our shadows danced on the walls as we edged up the marble staircase, avoiding any trick stairs and praying that no professor was lurking out of sight.

I cursed myself for having left the invisibility cloak up in the dormitory, where it sat folded at the base of my trunk as we ducked around a corner to avoid one of the translucent ghosts who floated past our hiding place.

Finally we reached the portrait that hid the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

"Out after hours again, Lily?" the Fat Lady enquired, though she wore a kind smile.

"Please don't tell anyone," she replied to the painting.

"My lips are sealed," the woman smiled back.

Lily grinned at her before saying the password. The painting swung forward, admitting us to the empty common room. I let out the breath I had been holding and thanked Merlin that the Fat Lady had a soft spot when it came to Lily.

The dying embers in the hearth provided a little light as we crossed the room to the entrances to the two dormitories.

"Good night James," said Lily as she placed a chaste kiss on my lips. In a swish of auburn locks, she disappeared up the staircase and into the gloom.

I sighed and made my own way up to the dormitory and was greeted with the sound soft snoring and the satisfying view of curtains around all three other beds. I was reluctant to have to explain to my friends where I had been, as mine and Lily's visits to the lake were private and I wanted them to remain so.

After changing out of my robes, I pulled the curtains around my own four poster bed and stared at up at the ceiling.

She was the only thing on my mind. Lily was an exquisite flame, and being with her was a lovely way to burn.


End file.
